Amourshipping: Forgiveness
by Amandip Thind
Summary: Sequel to clearing his name: Ash has finally defeated Lysandre and put him behind bars. Now all he wants to do is relax. However, since he pushed his friends aside for them turning their back on him, Ash starts to regret it. Well, Ash now needs to put his ego side because Lysandre and team flare are back forming with Team Rocket and a war has started. Will Ash learn to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Happy birthday to me. Okay I'm not going to go there. Hey everyone. I'm back. Today is such a good day. My birthday. Last episode of the Kalos League and yes I saw it and I'm salty as a prezel. And the sequel to my best fanfiction story. Without anymore delay. Let's go**

The evil has returned

3 months have passed since Ash and Serena stopped Lysandre's plans to resurrect team flare. The young couple had been relaxing at Serena's house the whole time. Life for them was absolutely fantastic. Their relationship had become even stronger. One day, Ash was at Professor Sycamore's Lab having a video call with Professor Oak and Gary

"Professor. I received your package this morning and it worked (You'll find out what worked later)" Ash said to his mentor

"Great. Thank you Ash. By the way. How's Serena?" Oak asks

"She's great. We couldn't be more happy" Ash replies. Gary gives him a look

"What about your old friends" I look surprised

"We have been over this Gary. I'm not forgiving them quite yet" Ash says

"It's been 3 months Ash. Both Tracey and Misty have been very depressed because you are mad at them. They want you to forgive them. And if they are like this, I can't imagine how the others feel right now" Gary says

"Gary is right Ash. How long can you hold this grudge" Professor oak asks. Ash is silent for a little bit.

"I have to go. Talk to you guys later" Ash finally says

"Okay. Remember to talk your mom" Oak reminds him. Ash nods and cuts the call. He starts remembering what happened after he won the world tournament.

Flashback

 _Ash and Serena had met up with the Kalos Trio after the tournament._

" _So Ash. Serena. Where are you two going now?" Tierno asked his friends_

" _We are going back home to Vaniville town. Mom is waiting for us. I miss her so much" Serena says_

" _Well. Guess this is it. At least for a while" Ash says extended his hand. The Kalos Trio, one by one, shook it. Serena gave them all hugs._

" _We will see each other again. Hopefully soon. Serena. Hope to see you perform again" Shauna says. Serena smiles_

" _I'll be back performing before you know it. I promise that" Shauna nods and the trio walk away._

" _Well. Time to go home" Serena says. Ash nods and they both start walking until_

" _ASH SERENA WAIT" They hear. They look back to see their old friends_

" _Ash need to talk to you. Please" Dawn says to Ash_

" _I have nothing to say to you all" Ash says grudgingly_

" _We know you are mad. But can you forgive us. Please" Iris says sadly_

" _No. I can't. You abandoned me when i needed you all the most" Ash says. Everyone including Serena are shocked_

" _Ash we are sorry. We know we made a mistake. A big mistake but…..." Clemont starts and Ash stops him_

" _BIG MISTAKE? YOU GUYS LEFT ME. DIDN'T EVEN THINK FOR ONCE THAT I MAY HAVE NOT CHEAT. WHY DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW WHO I WAS" Ash screams at them. They look hurt_

" _Is that why you user hypnosis on me and May? So we wouldn't find out till the end of the tournament" Dawn says. The others look confused_

" _Wait. What" Brock says_

" _I'll explain later" Dawn says and looks back at Ash_

" _Yes. That is why. I want nothing to do with you all so leave me alone. Serena is the only person I can trust right now. Lets go Serena" And Ash and Serena walk away leaving the group there in shock_

 _End of Flashback_

"Remembering the past?" Ash looks back to see Alain. After the world tournament, Alain had gone back to being Professor Sycamore's assistant along with Mairin.

"Hey Alain. Yea I'm remembering some things from my past. Bad things" Ash says to his old rival

"Ash. If your miss your friends so much, then just forgive them" Alain says

"It's not that easy Alain, My friends didn't trust me after all we have through" Ash said with sadness in his voice

"You didn't trust me either. Remember. And I forgave you" Alain reminds Ash

"That's different. I barely knew you. My friends have known me for a long time and yet they still didn't trust me" Ash says

"Are you going to continue letting your ego get in the way of your decision" Alain says sternly. Ash is silent once again until he finally says

"I got to go. Serena is waiting for me back home. I'll talk to you later" Ash then walks away

"Stubborn. Isn't he" Alain looks back to see Mairin and Professor Sycamore

"Not surprised. He has been through a lot. He'll figure things out" Alain says and the three go back to the lab

Meanwhile

"Ta da" Serena says showing some delicious cupcakes to Pikachu

"Pika Pika" Pikachu says with amazement

"Look good don't they Pikachu. Ash is going to love them" Serena says

"He sure will. Got to keep my future son in law happy Serena" Grace says. Serena blushes

"Mom would you stop teasing me. Ash and I are happy the way we are. Besides we are only 13. Still have a long time before that happens" Serena says to her mother

"Yup. But in the meantime, try not to do it. I don't want to come home one day and find out my daughter is pregnant" Grace teases

"MOM" Serena yells at her mom. Grace laughs. The two then hear the door open and look to see Ash

"Hey Ash. Just in time. I made you delicious cupcakes" Serena says joyfully but she then sees Ash face, which looked depressed

"What's wrong Ash?" She says with concern in her voice

"Huh. Nothing's wrong. Thank you for making me those cupcakes but I'm not really hungry so I'll eat them later. Will you excuse me?" And Ash walks to his room. Grace and Serena are concerned

"My Ash not wanting to try my cooking? Impossible. Something is definitely up" Serena says

"I'll go talk to him. Serena. You stay and clean up" Grace says. Serena nods and Grace walks up to Ash's room. Ash was sitting there looking through an old photo album with pictures of his old friends. Memories of the past flow through his mind.

"I knew it" Ash's thoughts are interrupted by Grace who was standing by the door.

"Oh hello Mrs. Yvonne" Ash says

"Ash we have been over this. Call me Grace" Ash nods. Grace then sits by Ash on the bed.

"You miss your friends don't you" She asks. Ash nods without making eye contact

"Well then contact them. Serena can't see you like this and frankly neither can I" Grace says. Ash still is quiet

"Why are you letting your ego get in the way" Ash doesn't respond. Grace gets mad

"Sometimes I wonder what my daughter sees in you" She says before leaving in anger. But….

"Grace stop" Grace stops

"I know I'm letting my ego get in the way but I can't help it. I can forgive them for turning their backs on me but what I can't forgive them for is hurting Serena. What they said to her after the party hurt her pretty bad. I can't forgive them for that" Ash says emotional. Grace looks touched

"You love my daughter that much" She asks. Ash nods.

"This is why I'm looking forward to the day you propose to her and become a permanent part of this family. Sorry for what I said. I know exactly what she sees in you" Grace says. She hugs Ash

"It's fine but can you do me one favor" Grace nods "never mention the proposal thing again or else I'm going to be nervous the day that happens" Grace and Ash both laugh.

"Come. Serena worked hard on those cupcakes so you are going to eat them" Grace says and they walk back to the kitchen. Ash started devouring the cupcakes pretty fast. Serena giggles

"Ash they aren't going anywhere so slow down" Serena says laughing. Ash smiles and picks up one of them and starts feeding Serena. Grace looks at them and smiles

"You two are such a nice couple. Can't believe it took so long for you two to finally become one" Ash and Serena laugh

"Would have been soon if a certain someone wasn't so dense" Serena teases

"I'm not dense. Just never noticed how you felt" Ash defends

"Aka. Dense" Serena said laughing. Ash and Serena then start a little argument about Ash's density which makes Grace laugh. Just then they hear a breaking news story.

"Breaking news. Lysandre, leader of the formerly defeated Team Flare, has escaped from police custody along with all former Team Flare members" Ash, Serena, and Grace are all shocked.

"WHAT" Ash screams and continues listening to the news

"The group was reported to have escaped with the help of another criminal group called Team Rocket" Ash is even more shocked. Suddenly, the news feed is interrupted. Lysandre suddenly appears on the television.

"Hello people of Kalos. For those who don't know who I am, my name is Lysandre. Leader of Team Flare. 3 months ago, I was arrested because of a certain trainer. Now I'm back for vengeance. To start, I have in my custody the head of the Pokemon League, Charles. You can relax because he will not be harmed but for how long I cannot tell you. I'll get straight to the point of why I have returned. That is because I'm officially declaring war against the Pokemon League. You have what I want which is Kalos and I have what you want which is Charles. The winner of this War of Kalos will get what they want. With my new alliance with team rocket, we will not lose so resisting will be useless. Before I end this, I have one final message. If any league champions interfere in this war, it will cost you Charles' life. Thank you and let the War of Kalos begin" Lysandre says before ending the feed. Ash, Grace, and Serena stand there shocked.

"War of Kalos? He just won't give up till he gets what he wants. Ash we need to stop him" Serena says.

"My friends. They are still in Kalos" Ash says and then looks at Serena

"Get ready Serena. I guess Aaron and Lillian will return for one more battle" Ash says. Serena nods and she goes to get her things leaving Grace and Ash alone.

"Keep Serena safe Ash" Grace says. Ash nods and leaves to get this things

"Arceus. Keep my children safe" Grace says

Meanwhile, with the Pokemon League

"What do we do? We can't just sit here and do nothing" Alder says as all the champions watch on their monitor battles raging around Kalos between Team Rocket with Team Flare and other trainers.

"If we intervene, Lysandre will kill Charles. We just have to have faith in the trainers in Kalos" Cynthia says. Dianthus gets mad

"I can't just sit here and watch my homeland get destroyed Cynthia. We have to do something" She says

"Cynthia is right Diantha but you're right as well. We need to do something. We need help" Lance says

"The Pokemon champions asking for help. That's surprising" The champions hear someone say. They look to the door to see Ash and Serena but not as they know them. They were wearing their old outfits they wore during the World Tournament but a big different. Ash was wearing a white coat with a white mask and black pants. Serena was wearing a Purple cloak and mask.

"Do you two ever knock and why are you guys wearing those?" Lance asks

"First question. Nope don't believe in knocking. Second question. Cause Aaron and Lillian started this 3 months ago and Aaron and Lillian will end this" Ash says smiling

"We are outnumbered. How would two more trainers make different" Steven says

"I'm hurt. You forget that Lysandre fears us. If we rally up enough trainers together, Team Flare and Team Rocket will fall" Serena responds

"Ash. Serena. Thank you" Diantha says emotional

"You can thank us after Lysander falls. Now where has Team Flare/Rocket attacked" Ash asks. Lance shows them on screen

"There are 10 areas that have been attacked" showing them a map of Kalos "Trainers have been trying to fend them off but they are outnumbered" Lance says

"Okay. Serena. Let's split this. I'll take area 10 and you take area 1. After clearing that area move on to the next" Ash says to Serena. She nods

"Be careful you two. The last thing we need is for something to happen to you guys" Cynthia says

"Don't worry. We won't let you down. Aaron and Lillian are at your service" Ash says and the two trainers leave

And so the War of Kalos has began with the Pokemon League being outnumbered. Will Ash and Serena be able to turn the tide of the War? Find out in the next chapter.

Next chapter POV: Serena, Miette, Aria, and Palmero

"The Pokemon Showcase Arena is under attack. We have to stop this" Palmero says

"Palmero. We are outnumbered. Besides me, Miette and the rest of the trainers are performers, not battlers. We can't win. We must fall back" Aria says

"I hate to say it but Aria is right. We must get everyone to safety" Miette says

"Ok" Palmero reluctantly agrees "But someone has to stop these crooks

"Maybe I can help" says a mysterious person

"SERENA" the three performers say

"Not Serena. Lillian. Anyways. Time to finish this. Next time on Pokemon. Serena's time. Everyone go Pokemon"

 **Author's note: Well. How was it. Let me know. Oh BTW. I hate saying this but I think I should. After August 18th, it might be a while before my next update. I have Pre Orientation from August 19-21, helping my big sister move back to her dorm on the 22th, Eye Doctor appointment on the 23th, the rest of Orientation from the 24th -27th, and first day of my Freshmen year of College on the 19th. Hope you understand. Please Review and I'll see you guys when I'm done with the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And the resurrection has begun. What's up guys. I'm back. It's been awhile. Orientation was fun and classes have been pretty good. Although I've been stormed with homework (Fuck Calculus). Now that I have some free time, let's write my story. Here we go. Enjoy**

Serena's time

Last Chapter: After 3 months of peace in Kalos, Lysandre has returned to exact his revenge. By forming an Alliance with Team Rocket and kidnapping Charles, he has declared war on Kalos.. Now it's up to Ash and Serena to rally up every train and fight off this evil. Can they do it?

Pokemon Showcase Arena is under attack. The performers try to fight them off but the Rocket and Flare grunts over power them.

"We can't beat them" Miette says. Aria looks at her and is distressed.

"We have to fall back for now. Miette help me move everyone to safety" Aria says. Miette nods

"Everyone. Move to safety" Aria and Miette tells all the Performers as they help everyone out. A bunch of Performers start to leave, one stays. Palmero

"Aria. Miette. I'm staying. We can't just leave the Arena to get destroyed" She says to them

"Palmero. We can't do anything. These grunts are too strong" Aria tells her teacher

"They may be stronger but performers have more heart. Show them just how powerful you are" Palmero responds.

"But what about the others. Miette says

"Everyone has moved to safety. You two are the strongest performers here right now. Work together and take these creeps down" Miette and Aria look at each other, smile, nod and then decide to fight them.

"Let's show them the heart of a performer. Delphox. Let's go" " Slurpuff I need you help" the two performers send out their pokemon. The grunts just laugh.

"You two can't battle us. Drapion Pin Missile" The grunt's Drapion uses pin missile on the two Pokemon, but they are able to dodge it.

"Delphox. Flamethrower" Delphox uses flamethrower

"Slurpuff Energy Ball" Slurpuff uses energy ball

"Drapion. Cross Poison"

"Houndoom Dark Pulse" The attacks collide but the grunt's pokemon are stronger and hit Delphox and Slurpuff hard. Both are weakened

"Pin missile" Drapion uses pin missile and does more damage to them.

"DELPHOX" SLURPUFF" Aria and Miette shoat

"They took them down so quickly. No it can end like this" Palmero says with tears

" Too bad. We were just starting to have fun. It's over. Drapion Cross Poison. Houndoom Flamethrower" Houndoom and Drapion fire their attacks but before they can collide, another pokemon comes and shields them with protect. It's Kirlia

"Who's Kirlia is that?" Miette questions

"Looks like you guys can use some help" The three look back and see Lillian/Serena in her new purple attire.

"I've seen the outfit before in the work tournament and I know that voice. SERENA" Miette says happily. Serena walks over

"Not Serena. Lillian. I'm back to finish what I started 3 months ago" She says and looks at the grunts

"Well Well. If it isn't the trainer who cried after losing to Master Lysandre" One taunts. Serena gets mad and takes out a pokeball.

"Taunt all you want. Cause I'm here for payback. Absol. Take the stage" out pipped Serena's Absol

"Serena. They are too powerful. You can't do this alone" Aria says. Serena turns and looks at the performers.

"But I'm not alone. I have my my Pokemon with me. Plus I have this" takes out a necklace, opens it and shows them what's in it; a picture of Ash " Ash is always with me. I'm not going to lose no matter what" Serena says. The performers smile.

"You really have grown Serena" Palermo says. Serena smiles

"Enough talk. Let's battle" One of the grunts say

"Very well then. Absol Kirlia shadow ball" Absol and Kirlia launch powerful attacks (I'm adding new moves) but the attacks don't do much

"Pin missile" Drapion launches a pin missile.

"Kirlia. Protect" Kirlia uses protect again. She and Absol are not affected.

"Houndoom. Crunch" Houndoom runs at Absol and Kirlia

"Absol Night Slash" Absol counters and overpowers Houndoom, send it flying back.

"Drapion. Cross Poison" Drapion uses cross poison

"Kirlia Shadow Ball" Kirlia launches a shadow ball. The two attacks collide but shadow ball is stronger and hits Drapion.

"Night Slash" Absol runs and hits Drapion hard with Night Slash (I know I know. Dark on dark is ineffective but Absol is strong. That's my reason). The grunts return their Pokemon.

"Incredible. Serena took those two down like it was nothing" Aria says

"That wasn't even my full power. Come on. Give me a challenge" She shouts at the grunts

"Okay" Just then more grunts come out.

"Reinforcements are here" and they send out 20 Pokemon. A bunch of raticates, weezing, and Golbat.

"Oh no. Serena. There are too many. We must fall back" Palmero says. Serena stands her ground as the Pokemon launch their attacks.

"Time to show my true power. MORE MORE STRONGER. LETS GO. She says. And Absol runs at the attack. Serena takes off her necklace and opens it "Ash give me strength" she kisses it and reveals the key stone that's attached to it "Respond to my cries. Show me your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Serena shouts. Absol mega evolves as it takes the attacks. The smoke clears and Absol is perfectly fine and fully mega evolved.

"Absol mega evolved in the middle of the attack and doesn't even look harmed at all" Aria and the others are amazed

"Absol. Psycho Cut"Absol launches a Psycho cut at the Pokemon. The Pokemon counter with their attacks causing any explosion.

"Psybeam" Kirlia launches pay beams at the Pokemon through the smoke and a couple are hit and defeated.

"Hyper beam" The raticates launch hyper beams at Absol and Kirlia

"Double team" Absol duplicates and the fake Absols take the hits.

"STRONG MORE STRONGER" Absols horn begins to glow purple. Everyone is surprised

"Absol sense it's trainers thirst for victory. It wants to win at all costs" Palermo says

"Then let's become even more powerful. Swords Dance" Absol starts to increase its power

"Quick. Stop it before it gets more powerful. Sludge bomb" The weezing launch sludge bombs at Absol

"Kirlia Protect Absol" Kirlia uses protect but it fails and Kirlia is hit by the attack and sent flying back,

"KIRLIA" Serena creams and she runs to its side

"Kirlia. Are you okay?" Serena says. Kirlia looks at her and nods. "Thank you. Take a good long rest" and she returns it to its Pokeball and looks at Absol.

"Absol. Let's not Kirlia's sacrifice be in vain. Use Night Slash" Absol's horn grows larger, surprising everyone and runs swiftly at the Pokemon, slash and defeating a majority of them.

"Sludge Bomb" Weezing launches a sludge bomb

"Psycho Cut" Absol counters and overpowers sludge bomb and defeats weezing

"Hyper beam" The raticates once again use Hyper Beam

"Double Team" Absol duplicates and the attacks miss

"Swords Dance" Absol again raises its attack

"Hyper Fang" One raticate runs at Absol

"Sword Dance" Absol's horn grows against and it sends Raticate flying back

"Absol is holding its own so well. This is the bond between a Pokemon and its trainer" Aria says

"It's not just that" Palermo states. Miette and Aria look at her funny

"What do you mean" They ask. As Serena battles, Palermo explains

"Serena is battling for one purpose. I can tell. That is retribution. During the world tournament, Lysandre handed her a very devastating defeat. I can tell that loss has affected her greatly. She wants nothing more than to prove to herself and everyone else she isn't the weakling among Aaron and Lillian. All these emotions she has bottled up for the last 3 months have been unleashed with Absol sensing each and every one of them and she is showing her true power.

"Wow. Serena and Absol have a powerful bond" Arie states

"GET THEM SERENA" Miette shouts

"Absol Double Team" Absol duplicates

The grunts start to panic.

"We still have the advantage. Combine our attacks and destroy it" The few remaining pokemon all launch and combine their attacks.

"ABSOL FULL POWER PSYCHO CUT" Serena shout. Absol's clones disappear as Absol quickly charges up. It's horn grows and its sends a large and powerful psycho cut. It overpowers the combined Pokemon and hits all of them with great force (I just duplicated a scene from the anime. If you can guess which battle, you have earned my respect). All the grunts Pokemon have been defeated.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" One screams. The quickly return their Pokemon and run away

"COWARDS" Serena screams at the. She then goes up to her very tired Absol "Great job Absol. Rest now" Serena returns Absol. She sighs in exhaustion and takes off her mask.

"Did you miss me?" She taunts at the performers

"How could we not? It has been 3 years" Aria says

"How have you all been?" Serena asks

"We should ask you the same thing. Heard you and Ash are an item now?" Miette taunts

"MIETTE" Serena scolds. Aria and Palermo laugh

"It's good to see you again Serena. But it's been 3 months since you returned. Why not go back to performing?" Palermo asks

"Because. I wasn't sure if I was ready to come back. It's been 3 years since I last performed. What if I'm that good anymore" Serena says sadly

"Nonsense. Once a performer always a performer. You were one of the best and my offer still stand Serena. I know you are still great. By what you showed us today, the bond between you and your Pokemon is powerful. With that bond, I know you still are a great performer" Aria reassures her. Serena smiles

"Thanks. You can count on me returning to performing after this war" She looks at Aria "I still plan on taking that title Aria so be prepared" Aria smiles

"I shall. Can't wait for that day" Aria says

And so with Serena reuniting with her old rivals and clearing the first area, the War of Kalos still rages on. Will our heroes be able to defeat Lysandre and Giovanni.

Meanwhile….

"So Serena has come back. That means Ash is back as well" Lysandre says

"This war just got a whole lot interesting" Giovanni says. Lysandre smiles

To be continued…

Next chapter preview: Sawyer, Alain, Sycamore, Mairin, Ash

"Professor. The grunts are everywhere. What do we do?" Mirin asks

"We need to keep fighting" Sycamore says

"He's right. Lysandre needs to be stopped" Alain says

"I'll help too. Sceptile and I are ready. Mega Evolve" Sawyer says

"Charizard Mega Evolve" Alain says

"Wait where did that Greninja come from?" Sawyer asks

"MORE MORE POWERFUL" Someone shouts

"I think we all know who that is" Alain says

"That's right next time on Pokemon" Ash says

"Mega Energy" Alain says

"Rivals join forces" Sawyer adds

"Everyone. Go Pokemon" Alain, Sawyer and Ash say together

 **Author's note: How was this new chapter? Let me know. Also if you are going to ask about Shauna and Nini, they will appear later. Rest assure that. Take care and see you all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You know what. I'm not in the mood to explain. Let's just say I've been busy. Let's leave it at that and start my next chapter. Let's do this**

Mega Energy. Rivals Join Forces

Last chapter: Serena reunites with Miette, Palermo and Aria and she defeats the grunts who were attacking the Pokemon Showcase Hall. Now it's Ash's turn to shine

This chapter starts with Sawyer and his Sceptile helping fight the grunts and leading the people to safety but there are too many grunts.

"EVERYONE. RUN FOR SAFETY. GET OUT OF THE WAY OF THE POKEMON" He says. He then runs into Professor Sycamore, Alain and Marian.

"Professor. These grunts are everywhere. We need help" Sawyer says

"Alain. Help Sawyer fight off these grunts. Me and Marian will lead the others to safety" Alain nods. Just then a Golbat launches a shadow ball at the group. They all get out of the way but Marian falls. The Golbat goes in to attack Marian.

"MARIAN" Alain yells and runs to try to save her.

"NIGHT SLASH" Someone shouts. A Greninja jumps out and knocks out the Golbat.

"Marian. You okay. Alain asks. Marian nods and looks at the Greninja.

"That Greninja looks familiar" Sawyer says

"Of course it is. You've battles it 3 times" Sawyer and the others looks back and see Ash in his new attire

"About time Ash. Didn't think you will show up" Alain taunts. Ash smiles and walks over.

"Ash is that you? Haven't seen you in like forever" Sawyer says

"Yea last time I saw you, I beat you in the Pokemon League" Ash taunts. Sawyer laughs " But we can save the reunion for later. Right now we got some Pokemon to beat"

"Right. Professor. Marian. Go. We got this" Sycamore and Marian nod and leave to help the trainers to safety.

"Charizard. I need you help" Alain sends out his Charizard and the trio face a large group of Pokemon

"Time to fight. Greninja. Night Slash" Greninja takes out his swords

"Sceptile Leaf Blade" Sceptile's blades grow

"Charizard Dragon Claw" Charizard's claws grow. The trio run at the group of pokemon and slash through them and defeating a couple of them. The remaining Pokemon launch attacks at the Trainers. Ash then glows red and blocks the attacks. Sawyer and Alain are shocked

"Ash. How did you do that?" Sawyer asks

"I thought you couldn't control your aura" Alain says

"What. You think the last 3 months I've done nothing but relax. I've been mentally practicing how to use my aura and control it" Ash responds

"That's incredible" Sawyer says

"Focus. Greninja Water Shuriken" Ash commands. Greninja throws a couple shurikens at the group of Pokemon. The Pokemon dodge and shoot and combined power attack at the trio.

"Time for us to show our full strength" Ash says. Alain and Sawyer nod. Sawyer and Alain take out their key stones

"Sceptile. MEGA EVOLVE" Sceptile starts to glow

"Respond to my heart. Keystone. Beyond evolution. MEGA EVOLVE" Charizard starts glowing

"Here we go Greninja. FULL POWER" A water spout surrounds greninja. The combined power attack causes smoke. Out of the smoke comes Mega Charizard X, Mega Sceptile, and Ash - Greninja. All three unharmed.

"Greninja. Water Shuriken" Greninja throws it's shuriken at the group of evil Pokemon. A couple are defeated.

"Flamethrower" Charizard uses flamethrower and defeats a couple of Pokemon

"Leaf Storm" Sceptile defeats the rest of the group. Sawyer and Alain are happy over their victor but Ash isn't

"That was too easy. Lysande. What are you planning?" Ash says. Just then he finds out. An explosion happens and powerful pokemon appears in front of them. A red 50 % Zygarde.

"Zygarde?" Alain and Sawyer say

"Squishy?' Ash says. Zygarde launches a dragon pulse

"LOOK OUT" The group get out of the way

"He has taken over Zygarde" Alain says is shock

"Squishy" Ash is worried but brushes it off "Greninja. Water Shuriken" Greninja throws its Shuriken at Zygarde but it doesn't do much. Zygarde uses Dragon Pulse again but the group dodge.

"Sceptile" " Charizard" "Dragon Claw" Sawyer and Alain command. Both uses dragon claw on Zygarde but again it doesn't do much

"Zygarde is too powerful" Sawyer says

"I won't give up. I won't let Lysandre win. GRENINJA NIGHT SLASH" Greninja takes out his swords and slashes Zygarde but it does nothing. Ash looks desperate but then gets an idea.

"Guys I have an idea. It's risky but It should work. First we need a distraction" Ash says to his rivals

"I got this. Charizard. Blast Burn" Charizard makes the ground erupt with fire and hits Zygarde hard. Zygarde summons vines and shoots them at the group

"Frenzy Plant" Sceptile counts with his own vines. The vines get tangled up.

"Perfect. Greninja climb the vines" Greninja runs up the vines. Zygarde tries to stop it with Dragon Pulse.

"Double Team" Greninja duplicates and the fake ones get hit by the Dragon Pulse while the real one jumps over Zygarde

"Night Slash" Greninja takes out his swords and hits Zygarde hard in the back doing a bit of damage.

"Now Water Shuriken" Greninja throws its shuriken at the same spot the night slash hit and knock Zygarde down

"Great work Ash" Alain says. Zygarde then starts to charge up a Dragon Pulse

"GRENINJA MORE MORE POWERFUL WATER SHURIKEN" Ash screams. Greninja's Shuriken grows to enormous high. Greninja then throws it.

"SCEPTILE. LEAF STORM" Sceptile launches a powerful Leaf Storm

"CHIZARD. FLAMETHROWER" Charizard launches a powerful Flamethrower. The three attacks combine just as Zygarde launches its Dragon Pulse. The combined attack goes through a hits Zygarde and causes smoke. The smoke clears and Zygarde is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Zygarde go" Alain says

"I guess it was defeated" Sawyer says

"No. It wasn't Lysandre called it back. He knew it wasn't strong enough to beat us after I wounded it in that one spot" Ash says

"Lysandre" Alain says under his breath. The trio then meet up with Professor Sycamore and Marian. They tell them what happened

"So Lysandre has control over Zygarde. This is not good" Sycamore says

"With Zygarde he can conquer Kalos" Marian

" Not quite. Lysandre may have a powerful Pokemon with him, but it would take a lot of energy to control it. I don't think we will see him for a while but we must be on our guard" Ash says. The group nod. Ash then remembers his last conversation with Serena.

Flashback:

 _We see Ash giving Serena a device._

" _It's a picture phone. I will allow us to communicate no matter how far we are from each other" Ash tells her. Serena nods and kisses him_

" _Be safe Ash. I don't want to lose you" Serena says_

" _Me neither. Don't worry about me. Just worry about the grunts. I'll call you after clearing area 10" Ash responds Serena nods and the two trainers run to join the battle_

 _End of Flashback_

Ash takes out his phone "Time to check on Serena" and he calls her

Meanwhile with Serena

She is back where she was in the last chapter; with the three performers. Her phone suddenly rings. She takes it out and turns it on. The Phone generates a video of Ash

"Serena are you okay?" He asks

"I'm fine Ash. Nothing to worry about" She says with a smile

"HEY ASH LONG TIME NO SEE" Miette jumps in

"Hey Miette. Same to you" Ash responds

"MIETTE OUT" Serena yells back, which makes Palermo and Aria laugh

"Hey Serena" Sawyer says

"Sawyer? Long time no see" She says and she sees Alain, Marian, and the professor as well " Hey Alain. Hey Marian. Hey Professor" The three nod and greet her

"What's the progress" Ash asks

"Area 1 is secure" She tells them " What about area 10?"

"It's secure but we got a bigger problem" and Ash tells her about Squishy

"Lysandre has squishy. That little ….." Serena says in angry

"Temper Serena. Don't worry. We will save it. Move on to area 2 and gather as many trainers as you can. We have are 9" Ash says

"Got it. Oh Sawyer. Alain" Serena says. The two look at the screen "Take care of Ash. Don't let him do anything dangerous" She tells them. They both nod and Ash hangs up

"Okay. You three go. I'll stay and help the wounded" Palermo says. Miette, Serena, and Aria nod and runs puts her mask on as her runs

"Don't worry Ash I won't let you down" She thinks

With Ash

"Okay let's go" Ash says

"You three go. Me and Marian will help the wounded" Professor Sycamore says. The trio nod and set off for the next area

"Serena. Be safe" Ash thinks as he puts on his mask as he runs

And so with the War of Kalos in full swing, Lysandre has sown he has control over Zygarde. Will our heroes be able to save it?

Meanwhile

"I thought Zygarde was suppose to be powerful" Giovanni says

"It is but Z2 is more powerful when combined with Z1 which we also have control of" Lysandre says " That was just a test. We have both Zygarde cores. Once the machine is fully powered, we will show them its true power"

"But it won't be ready for a while" Giovanni says

"Doesn't matter. Our grunts are everywhere. There is no stopping us. Now time to eliminate Ash and Serena once and for all. It's time to implement our plan " Lysandre says. Giovanni smirks

To be continued …

Next Chapter preview (Ash, Alain, Sawyer, Iris, Cilan)

"Look at this building. There is something mysterious about it. I'll go check it out" Ash says

"Alright" Sawyer and Alain say

"Stop him" Someone says

"Iris Cilan. What are you two doing here?" Alain asks

"Explain later. We need to get Ash out of there. It's a trap" Cilan says

"WHAT" Sawyer and Alain shout

"Next time on Pokemon" Iris says

"A big sacrifice" Cilan says

"Everyone. Go Pokemon" Cilan and Iris says in unison

 **Author's notes: How was it? Let me know. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be. Hopefully it will be soon. Well see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

(It was a tie so I decided to change one thing. Iris lives, Cilan dies)

Author's note: FINALS ARE OVER! Thank god. What's up everyone. I'm back for another chapter. Let's do this

A Big Sacrifice

Last chapter: Ash reunites with his old rivals Alain and Sawyer. The trio fight through hordes of evil pokemon to secure the city. However, Lysandre unleashed his ultimate weapon; Zygarde/Squishy. Now it is up to Ash and his friends to not only defeat Lysandre and Giovanni, but to also free Squishy.

We start this chapter with Cilan and Iris.

"Any word from the others?" Iris asks

"Nothing. I'm sure they are fine. Let's go. We need to go help beat these grunts" Cilan answers. Iris nods and the two are about leave when they hear a voice calling them.

"IRIS. CILAN" They turn and see an old friend of theirs; N.(I can hear the fangirls now)

" are you doing here?" Iris asks

"I'm here because Lysandre hasn't told you guys everything. Team Flare wasn't the only ones who broke out of prison; Team Plasma did as well and my stepfather has joined him" N exclaims

"WHAT" Iris and Cilan are shocked

"It's true. I also overheard their plan. They are planning to kill Ash" N adds

"No. We need to stop him" Iris says

"Iris is right. N. How are they planning to kill Ash?" Cilan asks. N nods and tells them what he heard

Meanwhile:

Ash, Alain, and Sawyer enter the next city and fight through a couple grunts until they arrive near a mysterious building.

"This building looks strange" Sawyer states

"Yea. It's not damaged at all even after all the grunt attacks. Why would they leave this building untouched" Alain adds

"There might be something important inside. I'll go check it out. You two stay here and cover" Ash tells his friends. They nod "Lucario. I need you help" Ash sends out his trusted Lucario

"Lucario. Help me investigate this building" Lucario nods and the two enter the building. Little does the group know, someone was watching them. It was a grunt. He takes out his radio and contacts someone.

"Sir Ash Ketchum has gone into the building" He says

"Very good. Once I give the signal, you will execute our plan" The contact said. The grunt nods and turns off his radio. He leaves but not before Cilan, Iris, and N hear him.

"Oh no. We are too late. Ash has gone in. We need to get him out" N says and the trio run towards Alain and Sawyer

"Iris. Cilan. What are you two doing here and who is he. Alain asks as he points at N

"I'm N. We are here because Ash has fallen into a trap" N says

"WHAT" Alain and Sawyer are confused

"Yes. Lysandre was waiting for Ash to go into the building. Once he is ready, Ghetsis, my stepfather and leader of Team Plasma, will blow up the building with Ash inside" N says

"We need to get him out" Sawyer say. The are about to go in but are stopped by some grunts

"Oh no. What do we do?"Sawyer asks

"I'll go in. You guys deal with these guys" Cilan says. The group nod. Iris sends out her Dragonite, Sawyer sends out his Sceptile, and Alain sends out his Charizard while Cilan go in.

Meanwhile with Ash

Ash and Lucario are going around the building, looking for any clues. But find nothing.

"Why would they leave this building untouched. There is nothing here" Ash thinks

"ASH" Ash turns and sees his old friend

"What do you want" Ash says aggressively

"Ash. We know you are mad at me but I need to tell you something" Cilan says

"We have nothing to talk about. You turned your back on me. Why should I listen to you? Last time I check, what did Iris call me, I'm a cheater" Ash replies. Cilan and Iris are hurt

"Just listen. You walked into a …" Before Cilan can finish, the building starts shaking and explosions start appearing

Meanwhile with Iris, N, Alain, and Sawyer

"Oh no. We were tricked. While we were taking on these grunt in the front, they attacked from behind" Sawyer says. They all are shocked.

"If they don't get out of there quickly, we will ose them" N adds

Back to Ash and Cilan

"Damn it, we are too late. I'm sorry Ash and here how we will prove it" Cilan picks up Ash and throws him out the window.

"CILAN NOOOOOOO" Ash screams as he is thrown out the window.

"Guess this is how I will die. At Least I was able to save Ash" Cilan smiles and he closes their eyes. Alain sees Ash

"CHARIZARD. CATCH HIM" Alain tells his Charizard out. Charizard nods and it catches Ash. Ash watches in horror as the building exploded with his friend in there. Charizard lands to the ground

"Cilan" Ash whispers as he looks at the fallen building

"Cilan was still in there"Iris says and she along with Alain, Sawyer and N look down in sadness.

"This is my fault" Ash says

"It's not your fault Ash. It's no one except my stepfather's. Ghetsis planned this along with Lysandre. They is responsible" N responds

"N. I wish we could see each other in better circumstances" Ash says. He then looks up with complete angry"LYSANDRE. I'M STILL HEAR ME. I'M ALIVE AND I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO. YOU KILLED MY FRIEND. YOU WILL PAY" Ash screams

"Ash calm down. Save it for Lysandre" Alain says. Ash then looks at Alain

"He's right. Cilan must be avenged" Iris respnds

"I think we should let all of Kalos know about this. Find a camera. I have something to say" Ash says. The group nod and look around.

Meanwhile with Serena

Serena, Miette, and Aria, as a team, clear area 2 pretty easily.

"Okay. Area 2 is cleared. Let's move on" Serena says. The group start to walk but are stopped when they see a tv.

"Citizens on Kalos. Mine name is Ash Ketchum. Winner of the Pokemon World Tournament and the Kalos League 3 years ago. I'm here to convey a message" Ash says on the screen.

"Ash?" Serena looks confused

"Citizens. This War of Kalos has had a lot of casualties. We have lost a lot of our loved ones. I say this. Don't let these sacrifices be in vain. My life was saved because of a sacrifice. My friend Cilan is dead. He died saving my life" Ash states. Serena is shocked

"No" Serena says

"We must fight. I repeat. We must fight. Kalos is your home. We must defend it. We must show Lysandre. Giovanni. And this new coward who is hiding from us Ghesis that Kalos will not go down easily. Band together. Join forces with others. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT" Ash says before the camera goes off

"Cilan is dead" Serena exclaims

"May his soul rest in peace. Lysandre is taking too many lives. Ash is right. We must fight" Aria says. Serena squeezes her fist in anger. Miette notices

"Serena. You okay?" Miette asks

"Cilan was my friend and Lysandre killed him. Not only that, he tried to kill my beloved. That's it. Lysandre is going down or else my name is Serena" Serena states in anger

"Serena is right. This is gone too far. Time for action. Let's go" Aria says and the trio leave

Meanwhile

We see Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn, Brock, May and Max

"Cilan is dead" Dawns says sadly

"We can't let his sacrifice be in died saving Ash. Now it is our turn. While Iris protects Ash, we must protect Serena." May states

"But where is she" Brock asks

"I intercepted a video call between Ash and Serena. She was in area 1 then. At this point, she is probably heading for area 3. If they tried to kill Ash, they most likely will try to kill Serena. Let's go" Clemont says

"Okay. Max head for the Pokemon league building. You will be safe there" May tells her brother

"You two Bonnie. We don't need any more love ones gone"Clemont adds. Bonnie and Max nod and the group leaves

Meanwhile with Lysandre and Giovanni

"I thought you said Ghetsis would be able to finish the job" Lysandre says

"I guess I was wrong. We will give him one more chance. If he isn't able to deal with Serena, we will eliminate him" Giovanni states. Lysandre smiles

"And so, Ash was able to survive Lysandre's trap but not without a big sacrifice. With the lose of his best friend, will Ash be able to defeat Lysandre and avenge them?"

Next chapter: Serena, Miette. Aria. Dawn May Brock Clemont

"Cilan is dead because if Lysandre. It's time for payback" Serena says

"Yes Serena. Let's go" Miette says

"Wait Serena look out" Aria shouts

"Guys. Help Serena" Someone shoats

"Dawn May Brock Clemont? What are you guys doing here"Serena says

"Here to protect you" Dawn

"That's right. Next time on Pokemon" May says

"Reuniting with old friends" Brock says

"Everyone go Pokemon" Clemont says


	5. Chapter 5

Reuniting with old friends

Last chapter: Ash, Alain, and Sawyer go to secure area 9. And reunite with Iris, Cilan, and N. In the area, the group end up falling into a trap which takes Cilan's life. Will Ash be able to forgive his old friends and avenge his late friends?

With Ash, Alain, Sawyer, N, and Iris right after Ash's broadcast

Ash walks up to Alain and Sawyer

"Okay guys. Let's go. We need to move on to the next area" Ash says. Alain and Sawyer nod

"Sorry guys. I can't come. I don't have any Pokemon to battle with. But I can still help out. I'll do a bit of spying on our enemies and see what information I can get" N tells the group

"Okay N. It was nice seeing you again. We should catch up after this is all over" Ash tells his old friend

"I would like that" N says before he runs off.

Ash and the group start to walk but not before Ash says one more thing "You coming or not" Iris is surprised

"Ash. Does this mean you forgive me?" Iris asks

"Just because I need your help doesn't mean I forgive you yet. I'm in Cilan's debt. To pay it back, I need to defeat Lysandre and I need all the help I need" Ash responds. Iris is a bit hurt but brushes it off. The group then leave

Meanwhile with Serena

Serena, Aria and Miette enter area 3 but find nothing there. No grunts. No citizens. Nothing

"That's weird. This place is abandoned" Miette says

"It's a trap. Somethings up" Serena says and then takes out a Pokeball

"Kirlia I need you help" Serena call her Kirlia. Kirlia appears still a bit hurt from her last battle

"Kirlia I know you're tired but I need you to use your psychic powers and scan the area" Serena asks her trust Pokemon. Kirlia nods and starts to scan the area using psychic. They walk around a bit but find nothing yet.

"Maybe the trainers were able to overpower the grunts here" Miette suggests

"I don't think so. Somethings up" Serena says

Just then, an explosion occurs not too far from the group's location

"I knew it was a trap. Kirlia return" Serena recalls her pokemon "Run guys. This place is a landmine" The group then start to run to get away from the explosions. As they are running, an explosion occurs right in front of Serena and knocks her back into a wall

" SERENA" Miette and Aria go to check her

"She's unconscious. What do we do?" Miette says. Aria starts to think. Just then a bunch of grunt appear. Team Plasma grunts

"Perfect. Not only do we get to eliminate Ash Ketchum's mistress but we get to eliminate the Kalos queen and another performer as well" One of says and they all send out their Pokemon and corner the trio

"We are cornered" Miette and Aria look worried

"Goodbye" And the grunt's pokemon launch their attacks

"Piplup. Bubblebeam"

"Beautifly Silver Wind"

"Croagunk Sludge Bomb

"Chespin Pin Missile" A Chespin, Beautifly, Croagunk, and Piplup appear and count the attacks, overpowering them, and send the evil Pokemon flying back. Their trainers then come

"Clemont?" Miette says

"Nice to see you too Miette. Now get Serena out of here. Dawn, Brock, May and I will handle these grunts" Clemont tells them. They pick up Serena and run out while the group battle.

Meanwhile with Ash and the gang

Ash and the group are going through area 8 when Ash feels a sharp pain in his heart

"Ash you okay?" Iris asks

"Serena. She is in trouble" Ash says

Serena's dream

Serena opens her eyes and sees nothing but darkness

"Miette. Aria. Anyone?" She doesn't see anything. The dream changes to her being at Pokemon Center; completely empty

"This is so weird. Why am I in an abandoned Pokemon Center" Serena thinks. She walks into another room and see a bunch of injured Pokemon

"Oh my god" She looks horrified. The dream changes again. She is in a graveyard.

"This is creepy" Serena walks around and stops by a gravestone and reads the name

"ASH KETCHUM. DEATH DURING THE WAR OF KALOS" It read

"NO" SHE looks horrified and completely broken

She then appears in a battlefield. She looks up and sees Lysandre

"You snake. I'll kill you!" Serena screams at him and goes into her pocket to take out a pokeball but she doesn't have any. Lysandre then sends out his Gyarados

"ASH. ASH WHERE ARE YOU?" Serena screams. She hears nothing. The Gyarados then launches an attack at Serena

"NO"

Serena then wakes up and sees Miette and Aria. They both sigh in relief

"Where am I? What happened?"She asks

"You went unconscious when the explosions were going off. We were able to big you out of the city just in time" Aria tells Serena

"Eat this. You'll feel better" Serena looks to see Brock handing her something

"Brock?" She then sees Clemont, May and Dawn "Clemont, May and Dawn?"

"If it wasn't for them, we would have died" Miette says

"Well. Eat it. It's just chocolate" Brock tells her. Serena looks at the chocolate and then eats it

"How did you find us?" Serena asks without making eye contact

"I was able to intercepted a video call between you and Ash. I figure you made it here by now" Clemont says. Serena continues to not make eye contact

"Serena. I know you are still mad at us. We hurt you a lot. If you can't forgive us, atleast let us help you. Cilan died saving Ash. We don't want to let his sacrifice be in vain" May says. Serena looks sceptical. Just then, her phone starts to go off. She answers and sees Ash

"SERENA. YOU OKAY? I SENSED YOU WERE IN DANGER"Ash asks

"I'm fine my love. Thanks to these guys" Serena says and she points to her old friends. Ash sees them

"They saved my life Ash. Not only that. Cilan saved yours. I think… I think I'm ready to forgive them" Serena tells Ash. The others smile. Ash looks sceptical. After a bit of silence, he finally speaks

"Glad to see you're okay. Continue to the next area. I'll give it some though. Bye" Ash then hangs up

"Serena. Do you actually forgive us?" May asks

"Not yet. But I'm ready to give you guys another chance" Serena tells them. They smile

"Serena. Let's go. We must move on to the next area" Aria tells her. Serena nods and the group start to walk but not before Serena says one last thing "Don't make me regret this" The group look scared then. The group then disperse. While they walk, Serena still thinks about her dream.

"Injured Pokemon. Ash dead. Lysandre attacking me. What was that dream all about" She thinks as she walks with the group

Meanwhile. We see Lysandre, Giovanni, & Ghetsis

"You said you would have both of them killed. You couldn't even kill one of them" Giovanni tells Ghetsis

"You try killing the two then. It's not my fault their stupid friends saved both of them" Ghetsis

"Fine fine. Let's see to it those two trainers are not able to secure all the areas. Send more grunts after them. Capture or kill them. I don't care" Lysandre says. The two nod and the three of them leave the room.

"I just can't wait for these two to help me secure Kalos. After that, I can finally execute them. That will make me the sole ruler of this region" Lysandre thinks as he walks away with a big, creepy smile.

With the Pokemon League

"What progress do we have" Lance asks

"Area's 1,2,3,8,9, and 10 have been secured. That leaves area 4,5,6, and 7"Alder states

"It also looks like Ash was able to get other trainers to band together and make sure these areas stay secure" They've been fighting off the grunts and keeping them away" Cynthia adds

"Good. At this rate, each area should be cleared soon, we can then have trainers launch a full assault on the grunt's hideout" Lance states

"Let's hope. Remember what Professor Sycamore said, Lysandre has control over Zygarde" Diantha

"What?" The champions look back and see Bonnie and Max

"How did you two get in here?" Cynthia asks

"Your butler let us in" Max answers and the two walk up to them

"Lysandre has Squishy" Bonnie says

"Squishy?" Lance is confused

"That's zygarde. Bonnie found the core 3 years ago and named it that" Diantha says

"Yes. He has my Squishy" Bonnie is mad

"Don't worry Bonnie. We will free him soon" Diantha reassures Bonnie. She smiles and nods

"And so, with Serena reuniting with her old friends, will they be able to secure the last remaining areas and stop Lysandre?

Next Chapter: Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, Ash. James, Jessie, Meowth

"Tierno. Shauna, Trevor?"Ash says

"Hey Ash. Guess you are too late. We cleared the area already" Tierno

"Really that's great" Ash says

"Hey twerp" We hear

"Team Rocket? What do you want? If it's a battle, I 'll send you packing" Ash says

"No, we here to help, Giovanni has gone too far. We want to help you" James says

"And why should I trust you" Ash asks

"Because there's a huge army of Grunts headed here right now

"What"Ash says

"Yea. We need to fight and make sure they stay away from this city. Next time on Pokemon" Jessie

"Enemies" Meowth says

"Make good allies" Ash adds

"Everyone go pokemon" Ash and team rocket say togethor


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: **Well after a short break, might as well come back to this. What's up guys. I'm here writing another chapter to my fanfiction. Also need to address this. My other fanfictions in progress, they are temporarily discontinued. Sorry, just on writer's block for those, but I do have another one in mind.I'll give you guys a little summary at the end. Okay. Let's begin**

Enemies Make good allies

Last chapter: Serena, Miette and Aria are saved by Ash and Serena's old friends. Serena allowed them to join her but will she and Ash have it in their hearts to forgive them

With Jessie, James and Meowth

"Did we lose them?" James asks. The three of them looking tired

"No. I hear them coming. Hide" Meowth says. The three hide. Out come some Rocket Grunts

"Where did those traitors go?" One says

"Crap they got away" Another frustratingly says

"Leave them, we have orders. We must join Ghetsis's army and attack area 7" The leader says. The other nod and the group leave

"Area 7? Giovanni is trying to destroy everything. If this army attacks, they won't spare anyone" Meowth states

"We must get there now and warn them before it's too late" Jessie adds. The trio then run off to Area 7

Meanwhile in Area 7, Ash, Alain, Sawyer and Iris arrive to find the city empty

"Why is this city empty" Iris says

"This better not be a trap" Ash states

"It's not. You just got here late" The group hear. They turn to see Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna.

"Hey guys. Long time no see" Ash says and the goes up to them "What you mean we are late? Did something happen?"

"Yea. We totally kicked the grunts out with no trouble" Tierno says

"Oh stop Tierno. You know it wasn't that easy" Sawyer teases. Ash laughs

"Good to see you guys. You remember Sawyer right?" Ash says. They nod and greet Sawyer as well as Alain and Iris

"We heard what happened to Cilan. We're sorry. We should have been there to help" Trevor says

"It's no one's fault except the one who blew the building up. Now everyone has a reason to fight. We must stop Giovanni, Ghetsis and Lysandre" Ash says. Everyone agrees

"HEY TWERP" Ash hears

"Only 3 people call me that" Ash says. He looks to see Jessie, James, and Meowth. He takes out his pokeball

"If you guys want a battle, please step up. I am not in the mode for you shit. I'll send you screaming back to you boss" Ash tells them

"No you got it all wrong. We are on your side. We left Team Rocket. This has gone too far. He's become a mad man" James says

"How should I trust you? All you've guys tried to do was steal my Pokemon. I've given you enough chances. Pikachu get out her" Pikachu pops out of Ash's bag and gets ready to fight

"Twerp. Listen to us. Ghetsis is planning a major attack on you. He is bringing an army here. You must flee" Meowth says

"An army?" Ash wondered

"Ash I don't think we can trust them" Iris says. The others agree. Ash then closes his eyes and uses his aura. He starts going through the trio's memories and sees some heartbreaking memories. He is shocked

"You've all seen the death of some of your pokemon haven't you" Ash says. The trio is shocked

"How did you" Jessie asks

"I used my aura t search your mind and see your memories. Sorry to hear you lost Wobbuffet and Mime Jr" Ash adds. The others become sad

"You lost your Pokemon?" Tierno says

"Yes. After we asked our boss why he is attacking a whole region, he punished us by killing two of our pokemon" James says emotionally. Ash sees sympathy in their eyes

"I think we can trust them. They have no loyalty left for Giovanni. We better flee" Ash says

"It's too late Ash" Ash hears. The group the nsee N

"N? What you mean it's too late" Iris asks

"The army is already almost here. If we try to leave they will see us. My foster father is ready to try to kill us" N answers. The group then see the army coming up. Ghetsis appears

"Surrender or be killed" He states

"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting. Let's go Pikachu" Pikachu gets ready to fight. Ash takes out another Pokeball "Infernape I choose you"Ash sends out his Sinnoh fire type. Team Rocket get excited.

"Infernape. Haven't seen him forever. Time for my Pokemon. Carnivine Let's go" Carnivine comes out and attaches itself to James "Enough with the biting" He says

"Seviper. Let's go" Jessie sends out her Seviper

"Metagross. Let's go" Alain sends out Metagross

"Salamence. You help out too" Sawyer sends out Salamence

"Dragonite. Come on out" Iris sends out Dragonite

"Ivysaur. Take the stage" Shauna sends out Ivysaur

"Blastoise. It's dancing time" Tierno sends out Blastoise

"Charizard help out" Tierno sends out Charizard. The grunts then send out their Pokemon. The battle field is set

"N. Better get out of the way. We don't want you to get hurt" Ash says. N nods and backs up

"Time for the ultimate battle. Ash Ketchum. You will die today" Ghetsis says

"In you dreams. LET'S GO" Ash calls out and the Pokemon charge at each other

Meanwhile with Serena, Miette, Aria, Clemont, May, Brock, and Dawn. They are clearing Area 4 when Serena senses something

"Serena something wrong?" Dawn asks

"Ash? He's in trouble. I can feel 's like how Ash sensed I had gotten hurt" Serena says

"Serena. Ash can handle himself. He has Alain and Sawyer with him. Don't worry. He should be fine" Clemont says. Serena is still sceptical but agrees

Back to the battlefield, the battle is very destructive. Pokemon are getting extremely hurt. It's seems that Ash's team is losing

"DON'T GIVE UP GUYS. WE HAVE TO WIN THIS" Ash shouts. The other's agree and continue fighting. Suddenly, Ash almost hit by an attack but the attack is blocked by Infernape

"Infernape. You okay?" Ash says. Infernape slowly starts getting up

"Give it up Ketchum. Here will be your demise" Ghetsis says. Ash smiles

"Afraid not Ghetsis. INFERNAPE SHOW HIM HOW POWERFUL WE ARE" Infernape then activates its ability blaze.

"Blaze?" Iris says

"Infernape hand to be pushed to its limit to show its true power" Alain says smiling

"INFERNAPE FLAMETHROWER" Infernape launches a flamethrower that takes out a couple Pokemon

"He's more powerful than ever. Heads up. Attack him with full might" Ghetsis orders. They launch an attack

"Not this protect Infernape" Alain orders. All the pokemon then block the attacks

"Let's finish this. FLARE BLITZ" Infernape uses flare blitz's and charges at them

"Everyone combine your attacks with Infernape" Alain orders again. They all order their pokemon to attack.

"Carnivine Bullet Seeds" James commands

"Seviper Haze" Jessie Commands

"Salamence Dragon Pulse" Sawyer commands

"Metagross Psyshock" Alain commands

"Ivysaur Petal Dance" Shauna commands

"Blastoise Hydro Cannon" Tierno commands

"Charizard Flamethrower" Trevor commands

Infernape combines with the attacks and defeats all the Pokemon with 1 move. The grunts recall their Pokemon and run off

"GET BACK HERE COWARDS" Ghetsis commands. They keep running

"It's over Ghetsis" Ahs says as everyone recalls their Pokemon. Ghetsis takes out a gun, surprising everyone

"No it isn't. This is it Ash Ketchum" He goes to pull the trigger

"ASH LOOK OUT" They shout. A gunshot is heard but not from Ghetsis; from N. Ghetsis is hit

"You bastard. You killed me" Ghetsis says before he dies

"Sorry Foster Dad. You forced my hand" N says and he looks at the group

"You sure that was the right decision N?" Ash asks

"If we just arrested him, he would have escaped. It's for the best" N nods

"Guess we should all continue on" Ash all nod

"I'll meet you at the Pokemon League headquarters" N says. Ash nods, shakes his hand and they all go their separate ways

"And so Ghetsis has been killed. Now will Ash and his be able to defeat Giovanni and Lysandre"

With Lysandre

"So Ghetsis has passed. Perfect. Now that leaves one left. Giovanni will die next" Lysandre says as he smiles

"To be continued"

Next Chapter preview: Ash, Serena

"All the area are clear" Ash says

"Time to launch our attack on Ghetsis" Serena says

"Serena. Can you do me a favor?" Ash asks

"Yes love what is it?" Serena says

"Can you not come?" Ash says

"WHAT?" SERENA shouts

"Yes. So next time on Pokemon" Ash says

"Reuniting goes wrong" Serena says

"Everyone go pokemon" Both says

Author's Notes: **Well hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating much. I'll try to fix that. As promised, So here is my new story I plan to write soon. It's called Love VS Evil. Let me know what you all think and tell me if I should write it or not. Enjoy.**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are on their way to the Master Class Showcase. But tragedy strikes before they get there. Ash has been taken over by an evil Aura named Mankina (Guess the anime I just referenced and you will be rewarded). Now all he wants to do it rule the world, hurting everyone in the process. Serena is heartbroken by this new Ash but with encouragement from her friends along with her rivals and mother, she challenges Ash to battle with her life being on the live. Will Serena be able to save her love or will she fall victim to his madness?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back. Time for another chapter. Also I am making that story idea I had. Accept it. Lol. I'm kidding. I don't care if you don't accept it but please read it when it comes out. Okay bye.**

Reuniting goes wrong

Last chapter: Ash and the group reunite with not only the Kalos trio and N but also their old enemy Jessie, James, and Meowth. They are then ambushed by Ghetsis. After defeating him, N is forced to kill him. Now 2 areas remain

With Serena, she and her group are able to clear their final area.

"That's it. Our half of the areas have been cleared. Let's head to the Pokemon League for instructions" Serena tells her friends. They all nod and head over there. When they arrive.

"Before we go in, I want to say thank you. Thank you for helping" Serena tells them

"Of course we would help you. We owe you that much Serena" Clemont says. Serena smiles and nods. They are about to go in when …..

"SERENA" They hear. They turn and see from afar Ash waving at them along with this group.

"Ash" Serena says joyfully. They run over and Serena gives Ash a hug

"Are you okay? I had a feeling you were in danger " She asks

"Relax Serena I'm fine" And he hugs her tightly. Serena sees Team Rocket

"What are they doing here?" She asks

"Relax. They are on our side now. We can trust them" Ash says

"Are you sure?" Aria asks

"Yes. We have no loyalty left for Giovanni" James says.

"Giovanni hurt them bad. It's time he pays" Ash says. He then sees his old friends and looks at them

"Hey Ash" Dawn says. Ash is still skeptical

"Ash. I know you won't but please will you forgive us. We are really sorry" May says

"Yes. Please" Clemont says as he extends his hand "I'm extending my hand in friendship. Please accept it. If not, we will leave and you'll never see us again. Ash thinks for a bit. He smiles and takes the hand

"Who am I to not forgive the ones who saved Serena" He says. Everyone is shocked

"Really. You forgive us?" Brock asks. Ash nods and lets go of Clemont's hand

"The truth is I forgave you all a while ago but I just didn't have the courage to say it. For that I'm sorry. But now we can all come together and defeat Lysandre" Ash then puts his fist out. His friends smiles and all fist bump him.

"Sorry to ruin this moment but we should probably go inside now" Alain says. They nod and everyone goes in and meet up with the champions as well as Max, Bonnie, and N. After talking with them for a bit, they start a meeting.

"Thank you all for clearing the areas. Now we are down to one step; saving Charles" Cynthia says

"We have a plan. 10 of you will go in and infiltrate Lysandre and Giovanni's headquarters in secret so we don't endanger Charles. The others say here and protect the Pokemon League" Lance says. Everyone nods

"So who volunteers to infiltrate?" Alder asks

"You can count me in. I have some unfinished business to deal with" Ash says

"If Ash is going then I'm going" Serena says. Ash looks worried

"Count us in too. Cilan needs to be avenged" Iris says. May, Dawn, Clemont, and Brock agree.

"We will be the last 3" Tierno says. Shauna and Trevor agree

"Ok. Alain, Sawyer, Miette, Aria and Team Rocket can stay and guard the building(I have a reason to why Alain is not going. You'll see later). This is important. We cannot fail. Lives are at stake" Diantha says

"You all can wait in the other room. We will call you in an hour while we get ready" Steven says. Everyone agrees and leaves the room.

With Ash and his friends, everyone is sitting and waiting for orders. They start to get bored.

"Come on. How much longer do we have to wait. I'm itching to battle" Tierno says

"Patience Tierno. We have to wait till they are ready" Shauna says. Serena looks at Ash and sees he is concerned

"Ash. Is something wrong?" Serena asks. Ash turns the other way

"Serena. Can you do something wrong?" He asks

"Sure love. What do you need?" Serena asks

"Instead of helping infiltrate Lysandre's headquarters, can you stay here?" Ash asks. Everyone asks

"Ash why would you say that?" Serena says. Ash doesn't answer

"Ash why do you want Serena to stay here?" Clemont says. Ash continues to be silent

"Ash look at me" Serena says. He doesn't. Serna grabs and turns him "Ash Ketchum tell me why do you want me to stay. Tell me right now" Serena says aggressively

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OKAY" Ash screams. Everyone is shocked

"What are you talking about? You are not going to lose me. Don't you trust me?" Serena asks

"I trust you more than anyone but it's not that. Cilan died saving me and I know for a fact you will do the same thing. If fact everyone would. I don't want to lose anyone else, but if you died, I would lose it. I'm not risking it. So please stay here" Ash says. Serena looks heartbroken

"Ash you can't say that. Serena has brought us this far. She is stronger than most of us. If it wasn't for her. We would be dead" Aria says. Serena remembers her dream

"Ash. Do you know what would happen if you didn't come back?" Serena says. Ash looks at her "I'd kill myself" She says. Ash is shocked

"I would never be able to live with myself. If you die, I will too but I want it to be by your side. I will not stay here. I'm going with you end of story" Serena says. Ash looks at her with love

"Don't you understand how much Serena loves you Ash. She carries your picture with her in her lockette" Miette says

"Is this true?" Ash asks. Serena takes out her lockette and opens it to show Ash the picture of him. Ash is surprised. He then hugs Serena

"I'm sorry Serena. I let fear consume me. We are doing this together no matter what" Ash says with tears in his eyes

"However, if we are doing this, I'm not going to be Aaron" Ash adds

"What do you mean" Alain asks. Ash takes off his mask

"I'm doing this as Ash" He says. He then takes off this jacket and is wearing is his old Kalos attire. Serena smiles and does the same

"And i'm doing this as Serena" She says. Ash smiles. Cynthia then walks in

"It's time" She says. Everyone nods and gets ready. All their Pokemon are healed up and ready for battle. Ash, Serena, Iris, May, Dawn, Brock, Clemont, Tierno, Trevor head out secretly to Team Flare's hideout. They sneak in without getting caught pretty easily. Ash gets suspicious

"Trap?" Clemont says

"Trap" Ash responds. They continue through and find a fork in the road

"Oh just perfect. Guess we need to split up" Ash says. Everyone nods. Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Iris go with Ash while the others go with Serena. Before they leave

"Be careful guys" Ash tells them. They nod and go their separate ways.

With Serena's team, the gang are going through the passageway but are stopped by two grunts

"Did you really think you would get this far so easily" One says and they unleash their Pokemon

"You guys go. Me and Dawn got this" May says. The three nod and run past the grunts. One grabs Serena's arm

"Where do you think you're going" He says. Serena then flips him and throws him on the ground which surprises everyone. (Had to have Serena do something badass. Can't blame me for that)

"Touch me again and it will be a whole lot worse" She says and she, Clemont and Brock leave

"Now I know not to get on her bad side ever again" Brock says.

With Ash's team, the group is running through the corridors but are also stopped by 3 grunts.

"Here we go. Knew this would happen" Ash says. Tierno put his hand on Ash's shoulder

"You and Iris go. We got this" He tells him. Ash nods and he and Iris run past the grunts

While running, Ash and Iris are almost hit by an attack by some grunts that are ahead of them

"Ash. Go. I got some unfinished business with these guys" Iris tells her friend. Ash nods and begins to run off but

"Hey Ash" Ash looks back at Iris "Try not to be such a kid and get into trouble" She tells him. Ash smiles and runs off

With Serena's group, the trio encounter a control room which is full of guards

"Serena. Me and Brock will take out the guards. You go and find Charles" Clemont says. Serena nods and runs off.

"Let's do this buddy" Brock says and he nd Clemont charge into the control room

Serena runs through the halls and ends up in a big room. She looks to see Lysandre standing in there

"LYSANDRE WHERE IS CHARLES?" She screams at him

"Well how rude Serena. After all this time, no hello or how was jail?" Lysandre taunts

"Cut the crap Lysandre. Answer my question" Serena responds

"Oh in good time my dear, but right now I have some unfinished business with you" Lysandre says and he unleashes all 6 of his Pokemon; Pyroar, Honchkrow, Tangrowth, Drapion, Mienshao, and Gyarados.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you will get. I want payback for the lose you gave me during the World Tournament" Serena then unleashes all her Pokemon. Absol and Gyarados look at each other with anger

"Time for payback" Serena says

Meanwhile, Ash is running and, like Serena, ends up in a gigantic room. He sees Giovanni

"Giovanni. It's been a while" Ash says

"Well well it certainly has Ash Ketchum. Last time we met you ruined my plans to take over Unova. If you think that is happening twice, you are mistaken" Giovanni then sends out his Pokemon; Golem, Kingler, Machamp, Rhyperior, Dugtrio, and Persian.

"Oh I'm not mistaken. I will defeat you again" Ash then sends out his Pokemon; Swellow, Typhlosion, Serperior, Blastoise, Lucario, and Pikachu. Split screen with Serena/ Lysandre and Ash/ Giovanni

"Let's do this" Ash and Serena say in unison. And the battle begins

"And so Serena and Ash have found themselves battling the heads on Team Flare and Team Rocket. Will they be able to defeat them and save Kalos? To be continued

Next chapter preview: Ash, Serena

"Lysandre has done enough damage to my homeland. I need to defeat him" Serena

"Giovanni. You have caused me trouble since day one. I will defeat you once and for all" Ash says

"Ash" Serena says

"Serena" Ash says

"Lend me strength and help me win this battle" They say together

"Next time on Pokemon" Ash says

"Battle of Kalos nears the end" Serena says

"Everyone go Pokemon" Ash and Serena say


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: These hiatuses happen way too often. I'm turning into the creator of Hunter x Hunter which I'm catching up on. Anyways, hey everyone. I'm back. Summer is here. Now it is time for me to get crackin on some fanfiction. Actually, it started 2 weeks ago for me. I've just been lazy. Oh well. Hopefully I can get my new story started soon. I also have another in mind. Once again, I'll put the preview at the end of this chapter. I got a feeling Pokeshippers will be super mad. Oh well. So without further delay, let's get started**

Battle of Kalos nears the end

Last chapter: Ash, Serena, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Clemont, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna infiltrated Team Flare and Team Rocket's hideout. After splitting up, Serena is placed in a battle with Lysandre while Ash is placed in a battle with Giovanni.

With Serena

"Tangrowth. Giga Drain" Lysandre commands. Tangrowth unleashes a green vortex and Serena's Pokemon

"Braixen. Flamethrower" Serena counters. Braixen uses flamethrower and the attacks collide. Braixen's attack is more powerful and all of Lysandre's pokemon get surrounded by flames.

"Now. Flame Charge" Braixen gets surrounded by flames and charges at Lysandre's Pokemon but

"Pyroar. Hyper Voice" Pyroar uses Hyper Voice and gets rid of the flames along with Braixen's attack; sending it flying back but Braixen lands on her feet.

"Gyarados. Earthquake" Gyarados uses earthquake but before it hits Serena's Pokemon

"Kirlia. Full Power Protect" Kirlia uses protect and all of Serena's Pokemon are unharmed

"Now Pancham. Stone edge" Pancham uses stone edge

"Pyroar Dark Pulse" Pyroar uses dark pulse; the two attacks collide and are equal in power which causes smoke. From the smoke, a psycho cut is launched and hits Pyroar; knocking it out. Lysandre returns Pyroar

"5 on 6 but I can't lose focus. I had the advantage during the World Tournament and I still lost" Serena thinks "Sylveon. Moonblast" Serena commands

Meanwhile with Ash. Ash was successful in taking out Giovanni's Dugtrio, Machamp and Rhyperior but lost Serperior and Typhlosion

"Golem. Roll out" Giovanni commands. Golem rolls at Ash's Pokemon

"Pikachu. Iron Tail" Pikachu uses Iron Tail and the attacks collide. Pikachu's attack is stronger and sends Golem flying back

"Lucario. Aura Sphere" Lucario launches an Aura Sphere. It hits Golem and knocks it out. Giovanni returns Golem

"Blastoise. Hydro Pump" Blastoise uses Hydro Pump

"Persian. Iron Tail" Persian uses Iron Tail which goes through the Hydro Pump and hits Blastoise; knocking it out. Ash returns Blastoise

"Kingler. Crab Hammer" Kingler runs at Ash's Pokemon

"Swellow. Aerial Ace" Swellow flies at Kingler

Meanwhile with Clemont and Brock. Both are able to knock out the grunts.

"Okay. Let's go help Serena" Clemont says

"Wait for us" They hear. It's May and Dawn

"Did you guys deal with the grunts?" Brock asks

"Yup. No problem. Now let's go help Serena" May says and the 4 leave. The arrive at the big room and see Serena and Lysandre. Lysandre has Mega Gyarados left while Serena has Absol, Braixen, and Kirlia.

"Serena. We will help" Dawn says and she takes out a Pokeball

"No. This is my battle. Let me do this" Serena says. The 4 nod and watch the battle

"Kirlia. Psybeam" Kirlia uses Psybeam

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados blocks the attack and hits Kirlia hard with Aqua Tail; knocking it out. Serena returns Kirlia.

"Braixen. Psybeam followed by Flamethrower" Braixen combines two attacks and launches them at Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam" Gyarados launches a hyper beam. The attack goes through Braixen's and hits her hard; knocking it out. Serena returns Braixen and looks frustrated

"You are weak Serena. You can't beat me" Lysandre taunts

"Don't listen to him, Serena. You can win" May cheers for Serena

"No. He is right. I'm weak. I can't beat him. I'm not strong enough" Serena says. The other are shocked

"Serena. Don't let him get to you. You are strong. Stronger than us. If you lose Lysandre will take over. Do this for the world. Do this for Ash" Dawn says. Serena snaps out of it

"Yes. I have to win. For Ash. For the World. Absol. Let's do this" Serena says. Absol nods. Serena takes off her necklace and opens it. Ash give me strength

Meanwhile, Ash is left with Pikachu and Lucario while Giovanni is left with Persian. Ash feels Serena's call

"Serena. I'm here for you whether we are ten miles or a million miles away from each other. I'll stand by you. You can do it. Let my love give you strength" Ash thinks and then focuses on his battle

Serena senses Ash's thoughts and smiles.

"Respond to my cries. Show me your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Serena cries. Absol mega evolves into Mega Absol. Mega Absol and Mega Gyarados stare at each other with anger.

"Night Slash" Absol charges at Gyarados

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados charges at Absol. The two attacks collide, equal in power. Both Pokemon slide back from the attack.

"Gyarados. Ice Fang" Gyarados once again charges at Absol. Serena recalls how she lost the first battle with Lysandre

"Not this time. Absol. Double Team" Absol duplicates and Absol avoids the attack

"Now. Shadow Ball" Absol hits Gyarados with a shadow ball

"Alright, Serena. Keep it up" Clemont cheers

"Enough of this. Serena, you've been a thorn in my side. This is the end. The end for you. Gyarados Hyper Beam" Gyarados charges up the attack. Serena smiles

"Oh this is the end but not for me; it's the end for you. Absol. More more powerful. Psycho Cut" Absol's horn grows in size and glows purple. Lysandre along with Serena's friend are shocked.

Gyarados and Absol both launch their attacks. The attacks collide, but Absol's attack is more powerful. The attack goes through and hits Gyarados with full power. Gyarados stays up for a bit and then faints. Serena is surprised. Her friends cheer

"Alright. Serena you did it" Dawn shouts

"I won? Serena says then smiles "Lysandre it's over. You have lost" Serena says. Lysandre returns his Gyarados and smiles

"Oh no my dear. This isn't over quite ye" He then walks to the back, hits a button and goes through a hidden door. The door then locks

"Coward!" Serena shoats. Just then another door opens up.

"Trap?" Brock says

"Nowhere else to go. Let's take the chance" Serena says and the group goes through the door

Meanwhile with Ash. His battle with Giovanni continues. Pikachu hit the ground hard but is still able to battle

"Persian. Hyper Beam" Persian launches a hyper beam

"Lucario. Combine aura sphere with Focus Blast"Lucario combines its two attack and creates a powerful aura sphere and launches it at Persian's attack. Lucario attack is more powerful and hit persian with full force. Persian is unable to battle. Giovanni returns Persian and smiles

"You think this is over? Well it isn't" And giovanni enters a secret door

"Come back here" Ash yells but Giovanni is gone

"ASH" Ash looks back and see his friends

"You guys okay?" He asks them

"We are fine" Tierno reassures him. Just then another door opens

"Let's go. I'll take the risk" Ash says

Ash and Serena's group both end up in the same room

"Serena. You guys okay" Ash asks

"Yes love we are fine. Now let's find Charles" Serena says. The group nods and they search around.

Meanwhile with Giovanni and Lysandre. They meet up in the room with the two Zygarde cores

"You lost to Serena. How weak are you?" Giovanni says

"You also lost so I wouldn't be talking" Lysandre replies. He then walks to a computer

"Once these two cores combine. Kalos will be ours" Lysandre says

"Actually. Kalos won't be yours. It will be mine" Giovanni says and he takes out a gun. He is about to shoot Lysandre but gets shot himself by Lysandre who hand a gun under his arm. Giovanni dies

"Kalos is mine. No yours. Not anyone else's' It's mine" Lysandre says and he starts hitting some keys on the computer

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang continue searching around until they finally find Charles who is tied up. Ash unties him.

"You okay?" He asks him

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here" Charles says. Just then the building shakes

"Run" Ash shouts. The group runs straight out and are able to get out of the building. The building then explodes. Out from the smoke comes 100% Zygarde.

"Squishy? Crap. I'm not in position to battle" Ash says. The other's aren't either. Zygarde launches an attack

"Move" The group runs in separate direction to avoid the attack. Suddenly Zygarde is hit by a couple attacks. The champion along with their allies show up.

"Charles. Ash. You all okay?" Cynthia asks. They nod.

"Time to battle" Ash and everyone send out the remaining Pokemon. Lysandre appears on top of Zygarde's shoulder.

"It is time for the final battle. I will gain control of Kalos" He says. Ash looks at Bonnie who is worried about Squishy. He gets mad

"No way Lysandre. We will defeat you and rescue Squishy if it is the last thing we do" Ash says

And so the final battle in the War of Kalos. Lysandre and Zygarde vs Ahs and his friends. Will they be able to save Kalos? To be continued

Next chapter preview. Ash

"Lysandre. It is time for you to pay for all you've done. I will defeat you even if I'm the only one standing. It is time execute my secret weapon. Professor Oak. Pikachu. Everyone. Help me out. Next time on Pokemon. The end of the War of Kalos. Everyone. Go Pokemon" Ash says

 **Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter. Now it is time for the preview of the story I have in mind. Enjoy**

 **Ash's rebellion**

 **Kanto has been destroyed. Misty. Brock. Tracey. Delia. Gary. Professor Oak. Pikachu and most of Ash's Pokemon. They have all been killed by Giovanni. Ash miraculously survived along with 5 of his Pokemon. Now he wants revenge. He wants to kill Giovanni. With all other regions under Team Rocket's control, Kalos is the only region left standing. Can Ash save Kalos and avenge Kanto?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well guess. Last chapter. Hope you all like it**

The end of the War of Kalos

Previous chapter: Ash and Serena defeated Giovanni and Lysandre and were able to save Charles. Lysandre, in anger, killed Giovanni and set of 100% Zygarde. With all of Ash's allies gathered together, everyone prepares for the final battle.

A helicopter flies above the battle and films the upcoming battle. Gary, Delia, Professor Oak, Misty, and Tracey all watch the battle from Professor Oak's lab.

"Ash. Be careful" Delia says

"Pikachu. Thunderbolt. Lucario Aura Sphere" Ash commands

"Absol. Psycho Cut" Serena commands. Everyone else commands an attack on Zygarde.

"Zygarde. Dragon Pulse" Lysandre commands. The attacks collide but Zygarde's attack is stronger and hits Ash and his friends' Pokemon but they all get back up quick.

"Keep attacking him. The only way to save to save Zygarde is to defeat it" Ash says. Everyone nods and continue to attack Zygarde. Lysandre gets annoyed

"You all are thorns in my side. Especially you Ketchum. I'll deal with you personally. But right right, I'm going to make sure no one else interferes" Lysandre then takes out something. A ray gun. He shoots multiple times and wrapps almost everyone and their Pokemon in a electric rope; paralyzing them. Ash and his Pokemon are the only ones not wrapped. Ash is shocked

"Can't you fight fair for just this once" Ash says. Lysandre laughs

"No Ash it is just you and me. Try to defeat me. If you can" Lysandre taunts. Ash gets angry and looks back at a struggling Serena and everyone else

"Pikachu. Thunderbolt. Lucario Aura Sphere" Ash commands Both Pokemon launch their attacks. Zygarde counters with Dragon Pulse which is stronger and sits Ash, Pikachu and Lucario. All three slowly get up.

"Dragon Pulse them again. Zygarde hits them again with a dragon pulse. Serena looks with tears in her eyes.

"Again Zygarde" Zygarde launches another attacks

"STOP. LEAVE HIM ALONE" Serena screams. Ash and his Pokemon are hit by another attack. Ash and his Pokemon are nearly unconscious. Lysandre laughs.

"Face it Ketchum. It is over. You will die here and I will take over Kalos" Lysandre says

"NO" Lysandre and everyone look to see Ash slowly getting up

"I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS. YOU MUST BE DEFEATED. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WORTH ALL THIS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION? BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH ACTIONS, PEOPLE HAVE DIED. I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE. I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN. NEVER!" Ash screams and he gets up. Suddenly a big explosion occurred from where Ash is standing. Waves from the explosion are able to break the ropes tied around everyone. Everyone looks to see Ash surrounded by red aura.

"Oh no. Ash hasn't practiced using that much of his aura. He might lose control" Serena says. Everyone gets worried including Pikachu and Lucario

Back at Professor Oak's lab, everyone is worried

"The last time we saw Ash do that, he nearly lost control and no he is using even more aura" Tracey says. Everyone is worried.

Back at the battle

"If Ash loses it, we might not be able to bring him back" Cynthia says. Serena thinks and walks toward Ash.

"Serena be careful" Dawn warns her

"Ash. Don't leave me. You promised you never would. Please" Serena says with tears coming from her eyes. Ash looks back

"I'm not going anywhere Serena" Ash says with a smile. Everyone is shocked and happy

"Ash" Serena says under her breath. Ash looks at Lysandre

"Lysandre. It is time for you to pay for your sins. You have caused enough damage. It is time to show you my secret weapon. A pokemon that can defeat you and save Zygarde" Ash says as he remembers Cilan's sacrifice.

"Oh yea. Bring it" Lysandre taunts. Ash looks at Alain

"Alain it's time" Ash tells him. He nods

 _Flashback: Before Ash, Serena and the others leave for Team Flare's Hideout. Ash stops_

" _Hey Alain" He says. Alain looks at him_

" _Yea Ash" He replies. Ash tosses him a Pokemon_

" _You know which Pokemon that is and you know how powerful he is. If I use him, I might get power hungry. We cannot take that risk so I want you to keep him with you for the time being. When the time is right, let me unleash his power" Ash says. The others, including Serena, are confused_

" _What Pokemon is that?" Serena asks_

" _You'll find out later. Don't worry Ash. I trust you. I'll give him back when the time is right" Alain says. Ash smiles and nods_

 _End of Flashback_

Alain goes into his pokemon and pulls out the Pokeball and tosses it to Ash. He catches and expands it.

"This is it. You are our last hope. Help me defeat Lysandre" Ash says and he slides his foot on the ground, ready to throw "CHARIZARD" Ash unleashes Charizard who is wearing a different Mega Stone around his neck. It is shaped like a raindrop.

"Charizard. But how can Charizard defeat Zygarde when all of us together couldn't" Dawn wonders.

"Just you wait. Ash has a plan. Look at Charizard's mega stone. It's different. That's not an ordinary stone" Professor Sycamore says. Everyone sees it but are confused. Ash goes into his pocket and takes out something; another stone shaped like a raindrop. He puts it on.

"Respond to my cries. Show me your true Power. MEGA EVOLVE" Ash shoats and he activates his keystone. His aura gets more rapid. Charizard starts to mega evolve but Pikachu and Lucario start to glow too and streams come from them and are absorbed by Charizard

"WHAT" Lysandre says. Everyone looks shocked, except Marian, Alain and Sycamore.

Back at Professor Oak's lab, all of Ash's remaining Pokemon at the lab are glowing and shooting streams out.

"He activated it" Oak says. Everyone else is confused and look at the television.

"LET'S GO" Ash shoats. Charizard mega evolves. When he is done, his mega form is completely different. It's body is an altered Charizard-X. The Black is replaced with Snow White, the blue is replaced with Blood red(Crimson), The wings are a combination of Mega Charizard-X and Y's, gains Charizard-Y's arm wings, Flames become Crimson, Midnight Blue, and Golden .He is three times the size of any Charizard. Ash smiles.

"Thank you Professor Oak" He thinks

Flashback

 _Ash went to visit Professor Sycamore, Alain and Mairin cause Ash got a package from Oak. Ash opens it and sees two stones shaped like Raindrops. Ash picks up the letter and reads it out load._

" _Dear Ash,_

 _Hope this Package finds you well. In his package is a mega stone and keystone but both are different. They are called Tear-Stones. With these two items, you can evolve Charizard into Mega Charizard Z. Mega Charizard Z is a Dragon Fire Type and very powerful. Use his power well. Good luck_

 _From Professor Oak_

" _Okay. Let's go try it out" Ash says and everyone goes outside_

" _Chairzard. I choose you" Ash sends out Charizard_

" _Charizard. Professor Oak sent me some sones called Tear-Stones that can mega evolve even further. Want to try them?" Ash asks. Charizard shoots a fire at Ash_

" _I'll take that as a yes" Ash says and he ties the stone around Charizard and puts his on_

" _Alright. Here we go. Respond to my cries. Show me your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Charizard mega evolves. Ash is amazed._

 _End of Flashback_

Mega Charizard Z stands there staring at Lysandre and Zygarde. Everyone is amazed.

"Charizard mega evolved even further. So that's why Ash didn't want to use it yet. He was saving its power" Serena says. Everyone looks happy.

"So you did have a secret weapon. But it doesn't matter Ketchum. Zygarde can still defeat you" Lysandre says. Ash's eye glow more red

"Kalos is not just a region. It is my home as well. They people here have always stood by my side and helped. NOW IT IS MY TURN TO HELP THEM WHEN THEY NEED HELP" Ash shouts

"Burn them down" Lysandre commands. Zygarde launches another attack

"Dragon Claw" Charizard sweeps it back with it's own attack. Ash then jumps on Charizard's back and ride towards Lysandre.

"Core Enforcer" Lysandre commands. Zygarde launches its most powerful attack

"DODGE IT" Charizard is able to evade the attack is quick speed

"DRAGON CLAW" Charizard flies at Zygarde and hits it with a dragon claw; knocking it back

"Why you little" Lysandre is about to launch another electric rope

"Not this time. Absol Psycho Cut" Serena commands. Absol launches a psycho cut and hits Lysandre with it. Lysandre falls to his knees

"This can't be. My plan was perfect. I can't lose" Lysandre says

"DRAGON CLAW AGAIN" Charizard hits Zygarde and and Zygarde falls down. Lysandre struggles to stay on him

"I … WILL…. PROTECT KALOS" Ash shoats as Charizard powers up his finally attack

"ASH. LET'S GO" Serena shoats. Charizard launches a golden and powerful flamethrower just as Ash jumps off and lands on his feet. He looks to see Zygarde getting hit by the attack. Lysandre is hit too. A big explosion occurs

"NO THIS CAN'T BE OVER. I MUST WIN" Lysandre screams before being engulfed by the flames. Smoke clears and the two Zygarde cores and laying on the ground. Lysandre is nowhere to be scene.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE WAR IS OVER. LYSANDRE HAS BEEN DEFEATED" The report from bove shoats. Everyone who is watching cheers load, even Gary, Oak, Delia, Misty and Tracey. Back at the battle field. Charizard returns to normal while Ash's aura disappears. Ash falls to his knees in exhaustion. Serena runs and gives him a hug.

"You did Ash, You defeated Lysandre for good" Serena says. Ash hugs her back as he gets up. Pikachu and Lucario give him a hug as well

"But where did Lysandre go" Alain asks. Everyone shrugges

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He is gone" Everyone looks to see Squishy hovering above and talking to them.

"Squishy" Bonnie says happily

"Thank you everyone. You saved us from being in Lysandre's control but we must go. We couldn't protect Kalos this time but we must be ready to protect it next time" Squishy says

"This is goodbye again" Bonnie says sadly

"Don't worry Bonnie. We will see each other again. Just you wait. Goodbye everyone" And the two Zygarde cores disappear

"Well guess this is it" Cynthia says, After a moment of silence, Serena breaks it

"Wait. This isn't over yet" She says. Everyone looks at her in confusion.

"Serena what do you mean?" Palermo asks

"I mean I still have one thing I want to do. Ash Ketchum. I challenge you to a battle" Serena says to Ash. Ash looks at her in confusion

To be continued …

 **Author's note: Yup. Not over yet. You guys will get to see Ash vs Serena in a short story next. Stay tuned cause I'm not sure when it will be posted. Also like to thank Red the Pokemon Master for his idea on Charizard Z. Thanks Red. Alright. Bye guys. See you later**


End file.
